Labirynt/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb decydują się zbudować ogromny labirynt. Tymczasem do Izabeli na szkolenie do Zastępu Ogników przyjeżdża Melisa, mała dziewczynka, która ją bardzo podziwia i chce być taka, jak Izabela. Jeremiasz zaprasza Fretkę na wrotko-randkę, jednak dziewczyna przypadkiem dostaje się do labiryntu. Melissa dowiaduje się, że szesnastolatka to Fretka Gertruda Flynn - dziewczyna, która zdobyła 50 odznak jednego dnia. W ten sposób Fretka staje się jej faworytką, co wprawia w zazdrość Izabelę. Dundersztyc pragnie przechylić wszystkie budynki, aby krzywa wieża w Pizie nie była już sławna. W tym celu buduje stację kosmiczną. Labirynt (W kuchni Fineasz i Ferb jedzą płatki śniadaniowe.) Fineasz: Na pudełku płatków napisali, że trzeba pomóc Kukurkowi przejść przez labirynt. Ja na jego miejscu chciałbym dostać trudniejsze wyzwanie. Nie robią już dobrych zagadek i labiryntów. (Tuż za chłopcami Fretka przejeżdża na wrotkach.) Powinny być wielkie i ekscytujące. Fretka: Yyygh! Fineasz: Ferb? Ferb: Nawet nie musisz tego mówić. Fineasz: (Fretka zatrzymuje się na wrotkach koło chłopców.) Cześć, Fretka! Fretka: (Nie umie utrzymać równowagi.) Ahhhh! Fineasz: Co porabiasz? Fretka: Więc, Jeremiasz zaprosił mnie na dziś wieczór na wrotki i chciałam trochę poćwi... (Fretka niekontrolowanie odjeżdża na wrotkach i przewraca się.) Nic mi nie jest! Fineasz: Bierzmy się do pracy! Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe dostaje się do bazy przez wentylator nad kuchenką.) Major Monogram: (Pepe trafia do bay cały w kurzu.) Dzień dobry Agencie... oh! Heheh! Wybacz, to wejście długo nie było sprzątane. Spokojnie, mamy mokre chusteczki. (Pepe bierze jedną chusteczkę i wyciera swoje futro.) Wracając, Dundersztyc gdzieś nam nagle zniknął. Użyliśmy Systemu GLS, ale nie możemy go znaleźć. Nawet wiadomość na sekretarce nie podpowiedziała nam, gdzie może być. Sekretarka Dundersztyca: Halo, tutaj doktor Heinz Dundersztyc. Nie ma mnie teraz w domu, a może jestem...? Heheh, ale jeśli dzwonisz w sprawie fortepianu, to już go sprzedałem. Major Monogram: Chcemy, żebyś go odnalazł. Powodzenia, Agencie P. (Pepe rusza na misję.) (Fineasz i Ferb stoją w ogródku przed swoim nowym dziełem.) Fineasz: Chyba możemy zaczynać. Przetestujmy nasz labirynt. Baljeet: (Odwiedza chłopców.) Czy ktoś powiedział test? Fineasz: Będziemy raczej jak małe szczury doświadczalne, goniące za serem. Buford: (Odwiedza chłopców.) Czy ktoś powiedział ser? Fineasz: Buford, to tylko metafora. Buford: Mmmm, lubię metaforowy ser, pod warunkiem, że będzie też dużo metaforowych krakersów. Melisa: (Odwiedza Fineasza i Ferba razem z Izabelą.) I chcę zdobyć odznakę opiekuna zwierząt, odznakę kucharza i odznakę astronoma. Izabela: Oh, Melisa, przypominasz mi mnie, gdy byłam Małą Iskierką. Melisa: Czy sądzisz, że gdy dorosnę i wstąpię do Zastępu Ogników, zdobędę też tyle odznak, co ty? Izabela: Z takim entuzjazmem na pewno zdobędziesz więcej. Melisa: Naprawdę, tak sądzisz? Taki mam zamiar. Chcę być dokładnie taka jak ty. (Izabela podchodzi z Melisą do chłopców.) Izabela: Dzień dobry wszystkim, to jest Melisa. Buford: Hej! Cześć! Baljeet: Czołem! Melisa: Izabela została moją mentorką. Jest najlepszym Ognikiem na świecie. Izabela: Melisa, oni z pewnością nie chcą słuchać o... Fineasz: Cześć Fretka! Fretka: Co? (Fretka jedzie do chłopców nieumiejętnie na wrotkach.) Widzę, że zbudowaliście w ogródku kolejne wielkie coś tam. Chyba wiecie co muszę zrobić? Ahhh, ooh, aahh! (Fretka zmierza odjechać, ale nie umie jeździć na wrotkach, wiec przewraca się do tyłu, przypadkowo pociąga wajchę i wszyscy na platformie dostają się do labiryntu.) Co to jest? Fineasz: Winda na górny poziom labiryntu. Fretka: Niech zjedzie na dół! Fineasz: Ale ona jeździ tylko do góry! Fretka: Ooh, już ja wam pojeżdżę! Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! (Pepe odwiedza spółkę, ale tam nikogo nie ma, dziobak podchodzi do stołu, gdzie znajduje się mówiąca lalka Dundersztyca.) Lalka: Witaj, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Wybacz, że nie witam cię osobiście, ale to jest... pułapka. (Pepe zostaje złapany do rakiety, która wysyła go do stacji kosmicznej Dundersztyca.) (W labiryncie.) Fretka: Dlaczego zrobiliście windę, która nie zjeżdża w dół? Fineasz: Bo ludzie mogliby chcieć nią zjeżdżać, zamiast pokonać labirynt. Fretka: Jaki lab.. huh? Fineasz: Komputer w czasie rzeczywistym wprowadza nowe łamigłówki, żeby każdy poziom był większym wyzwaniem. Dobra, ostatni na dole to niemrawa oferma! (Wszyscy rozpraszają się po labiryncie.) Izabela: (Do Melisy) Chcesz przejść labirynt ze mną? Melisa: Tak, tak, tak! Izabela: Fretka, może chciałabyś do nas dołączyć? Fretka: Fretka Flynn sama trafi do wyjścia. Melisa: Oh, rajuśku, jesteś Fretka Flynn! To ty zdobyłaś 50 odznak jednego dnia, prawda? Trafiłaś na okładkę magazynu Ogników. Jak to zrobiłaś? Fretka: No, cóż, zdradzę ci pewien sekret. Nie było łatwo, ale zastęp Leśników bardzo mnie potrzebował. Izabela: (Poprawia Fretkę.) Zastęp Ogników. Fretka: Nie inaczej. Za mną, ja was stąd wyprowadzę. Melisa: Tak, Fretka nas stąd bezpiecznie wyprowadzi. (Gdzieś w labiryncie) Buford: Łamigłówki, tak? No, dobra, ty się zajmij tym co dotyczy głowy, a ja się zajmę tym, co trzeba będzie łamać. Baljeet: Wydaje mi się, że nie wiesz o co tu chodzi. Buford: Nie gadaj tyle, tylko działaj! Baljeet: Uh! (Piosenka Bez celu swej podróży) Jak fajnie nie znać celu swej podróży! Kiedy celów się nie zna, to droga się nigdy nie dłuży! I nie ważne jakie landy właśnie przemierzasz! Nic nie zaskoczy cię, jeśli wiesz dokąd zmierzasz. Przed siebie więc idź, tak jakbyś już nie wiedział nic. Jak Eskimos, co przez pół roku marzy, żeby nastał świt. Przekonaj się sam i zaufaj nam, Razem spędźmy czas chodząc tutaj i tam! Jak fajnie nie znać celu swej podróży! Jak fajnie nie znać celu swej podróży! (jee, jee, jee, jee) Jak fajnie nie znać celu swej podróży! Jak fajnie nie znać celu swej podróży! Jak fajnie nie znać celu swej podróży! Jak fajnie nie znać celu swej podróży! Jak fajnie nie znać celu swej podróży! (Pepe Leci rakietą na stację kosmiczną Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc: Ach, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Witaj w mojej niecnej stacji kosmicznej! Echo Dundersztyca: Micznej, micznej, ciastko, micznej... Dundersztyc: Chwila słyszałeś to, słyszałeś ciastko? Chyba echo mi się zniszczyło. Mówi się trudno. Tak czy siak, siadaj sobie. (Dundersztyc rozstawia projektor, by pokazać Pepe prezentacje multimedialna.) Przygotowałem małą prezentację. Dziesięć lat temu przemierzałem autostopem całą Europę i spotkałem grupę kanadyjskich studentów. Dylan był najbardziej lubiany ze wszystkich, ale ja byłem najstarszy. Konflikty były nieuniknione. (Fineasz, Ferb, Buford i Baljeet gdzieś w labiryncie.) Buford: ile landrynek jest w słoiku? Baljeet: Och, jestem świetny w rozwiązywaniu takich zagadek. Fineasz: A więc (?) słoja to π do kwadratu razy promień. Baljeet: Rozumiem, że mierzycie promień w centymetrach, tak? Fineasz: Nie, w calach, w ten sposób π wychodzi 22 podzielić przez 7. Baljeet: Nie określacie π jako trzy koma czternaście? Buford: A żeby was pokręciło! (Buford zjada wszystkie landrynki.) Już! Zero! Baljeet: Dobra, teoretycznie masz rację, ale się nie przyłożyłeś. Buford: Za to tobie mogę przyłożyć. (Na stacji kosmicznej Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Wtedy żona ambasadora złożyła pozew i w dużym skrócie od tamtej pory nie mam prawa wjazdu do Albanii.Ale co ważne, koniec końców znalazłem się we Włoszech. Miasto Piza. Była pora obiadu, więc poszedłem zobaczyć krzywą Wieżę w Pizie. I nie zgadniesz, tam w ogóle nie robią pizzy. Spytałem, ale jak to, przecież to Krzywa Wieża w Pizie. Pizza jest właściwie w nazwie. Ale byli uparci i nie dali mi pizzy. Jakbym był jakimś kretynem. Powiedziałem im "Nie fajnie, ani wyjątkowo, macie tylko Krzywą Wieżę". I olśniło mnie! przechyle mój własny wieżowiec, a wtedy stanie się wielką, turystyczna atrakcją. A ja zacznę sprzedawać pamiątki. zarobię miliony, którymi sfinansuje drugą fazę mojego szatańskiego planu. Pochylę wszystkie budynki na świecie! A Krzywa Wieża w Pizie nie będzie juz dłużej wyjątkowa. O-o, i wtedy wyprostuje mój własny wieżowiec, który stanie się atrakcja turystyczną, bo, no wiesz, będzie jedynym prostym budynkiem. Właśnie to wymyśliłem. Teraz, widzisz, tak myślą geniusze. Ale rozumiesz, że będzie dużo przechylania i prostowania. Wykorzystam do tego mój Przechylator, a wszystkiego dokonam stąd... Echo Dundersztyca: Stąd, stąd, ciastko, stąd... Dundersztyc: No i znowu to ciastko, słyszałeś? Zepsuło mi się przedostatnie echo. Chyba będę musiał je naprawić. (Fretka, Izabela i Melisa dochodzą do zadania, gdzie trzeba przejść po linie nad wielka przepaścią.) Izabela: Wow, chyba trzeba przejść po tej linie. Na szczęście zdobyłam te sprawność dwukrotnie. Fretka: A zdobyłaś 50.. jednego dnia. No właśnie. Słuchaj Melisa, gdy się chodzi po linie, należy pamiętać... (Fretka przesuwa się na wrotkach po linie.) Izabela: Fretka, bądź ostrożna. Fretka: Aaaaa! Wow! Wow! Woooow! (Fretka odbijając sie od liny dostaje się na drugi koniec.) Widzisz, to bardzo łatwe. Melisa: (Wchodzi na linę.) Dobrze! (Melisa potyka się i trzyma się liny by nie spaść.) Ojeje! Aaaaa! Fretka: Izabela, pomóż jej! Izabela: (Idzie po linie, by pomóc Melisie.) Melisa, trzymaj się! (Izabela przerzuca Melisę na drugi koniec liny.) Melisa: Aaaa! O rajuśku, (Przytula Fretkę.) Dziękuję, że kazałaś Izabeli mnie ratować! Fretka: Chyba nie sądziłaś, że zrobię inaczej. Wtedy spadłabyś z jej winy. (Odchodzi z Melisą.) Izabela: (Idzie za nimi.) Cieszę się, że mogłam pomóc. (Na stacji kosmicznej Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc: Przechylator jest zsynchronizowany z czasomierzem. Gdy ruszy odliczanie, nawet ja go nie zatrzymam. Muszę jeszcze tylko otworzyć ten dach. (Podnosi dach.) Ech! To chwilę potrwa. (W labiryncie dziewczyny dochodzą do zadania, gdzie trzeba sie przeprawić nad wielką przepaścią.) Melisa: Czy tu jest głęboko? Izabella: Nie wiem, ale nie widzę dna. Ale to nie ma znaczenia, trzeba tylko patrzeć przed siebie. Fretka: Musimy wiedzieć jak tam jest głęboko, żeby wiedzieć czy trzeba się bać. Świetnie się do tego przyda lina z hakiem. (Fretka rzuca line z hakiem w przepaść.) Jeden, dwa, trzy.. (Słychać trzask.) A zatem, głębokość to całe trzy sekundy. (Dundersztyc otwiera dach.) Dundersztyc: I gotowe! No, Pepe Panie dziobaku, za 15 sekund przechylator zamieni mój wieżowiec w krzywą wierzę Dundersztyca. Zauważyłeś, nie ma przycisku samozniszczenia, żadnych wyłączników, ani cofaczy. Jest w pełni Pepe-Pano-Dziobako-odporny. Teraz nic mnie nie powstrzyma! (Pepe zamyka dach.) Hahahaha! Oow! O nie, nie, nie, nie! (Dundersztyc stara się zatrzymać odlicznie.) Komputer: Pięć, cztery, trzy, dwa, jeden... Dundersztyc: Stój, stój, stój, czekaj. Czekaj, czekaj, nie, nie! (Inator strzela przez zamknięty dach i obraca stację kosmiczną.) Ach, no i dlaczego to zrobiłeś? (Otwiera dach.) Teraz muszę znowu otworzyć dach, zresetować przechylator i włączyć odliczanie od nowa.)'' (''Dziewczyny w labiryncie.) Izabela: Dobrze, skoro trzeba się tam przedostać, z pewnością przydałby się nam teraz hak i lina. Fretka: No tak, ale skąd weźmiemy linę i... już wiem! Przecież wiszą. Ups! (Platforma, na której stoją dziewczyny, zaczyna się chować.) Izabela: Och, a ci to dopiero. Fretka: Chodnik się chowa. Macie jakiś pomysł? Izabela: To ty zdobyłaś 50 odznak jednego dnia. Melisa: Właśnie! Fretka uratuje nas wszystkie. Uratujesz mas? Fretka: To był kant, chciałam tylko zdobyć bilet na koncert. I gdyby nie Izabela i moi bracia, nie udało by mi się. Melisa: Hyyyy! Fretka: Możecie mnie uratować! Izabela: Daj mi swoją wrotkę. Fretka: Trzymaj! Izabela: Teraz wezmę sznurowadło i... Voila Trzymajcie się mocno!(Izabela bierze wrotkę i wyjmuje z niej sznurówkę.) (Izabela zarzuca wrotką za rurę na suficie i wszystkie przelatują na linie.) Fretka: Wooo! (Dziewczyny nie przedostają się na drugi koniec, bo platforma po drugiej stronie, również się zamyka.) No po prostu pięknie. Myślałam, że nas uratujesz, przecież podobno jesteś prymuską zastępu Strażaków. Izabela: Zastępu Ogników! Fretka: Tak powiedziałam. Izabela: Tam na środku jest podest, ale nie dosięgnę do niego. Fretka: Ja też nie sięgnę. Izabela: Ta lina pewnie była dłuższa od sznurowadła. Fretka: Więc to teraz moja wina? Melisa: Masz drugie sznurowadło. Fretka: Co? Melisa: W drugiej wrotce, spójrz! Uweee! (Melisa rozwiązuje Fretce sznurówkę i na niej sięga do wajchy, która otwiera przejście na drugą stronę.) (Dziewczyny wydostają się z labiryntu na zjeżdżalni.) Izabela i Melisa: Weeeee! Fretka: Wohoooo! (Fretka przewraca się w jednej wrotce na na trawę.) Aaaaa!Ha! Jeszcze zdążę ich przyłapać przed moją wrotko-randką! Mamo! (Biegnie po mamę.) Izabela: No Melisa, wracamy do domu. (Dziewczyny wychodzą z ogródka.) (Dundersztyc znowu otwiera dach.) Dundersztyc: I gotowe! Teraz tylko, ej, gdzieś ty zniknął? Co ty tam robisz? Nie! Komputer: Trzy, dwa, jeden. (Pepe wkłada śnieżną kulę do Inatora, czym powoduje, że Inator zaczyna się obracać i rzucać wieloma promieniami.) (Promień strzela w labirynt Fineasza i Ferba,, który z powodu kulistego kształtu zaczyna się toczyć.) Fretka: Mamo, musisz to zobaczyć! Fineasz i Ferb zbudowali ogromny labirynt. Linda: Labirynt? Fretka: Przecież tu był. Linda: Dosyć już tego, do domu! (Zabiera ze sobą Fretkę.) Fretka: Ale, ale, ale? (Pepe ucieka w rakiecie.) Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Czekaj, O nie! Aaaaaa! (Stacja kosmiczna Dundersztyca leci w przestrzeń kosmiczną.) (Fineasz, Ferb, Baljeet i Buford biegną w toczącym się labiryncie.) Baljeet: Wow, pomyśleliście o wszystkim! Fineasz: To nie był nasz pomysł! Hej, uwaga! Widzę wyjście! I stop! (Wszyscy przez dziurę uciekają z labiryntu, który następnie spada w przepaść.) Buford: Wow, głęboko na jakieś trzy sekundy. Fineasz: Dobrze, że dziewczyny były przed nami. Izabela: (Izabela i Melisa tuż obok odjeżdżają autokarem Ogników.) Do następnego razu! Fineasz: (Wracają do domu.) Wszystko skończyło się dobrze. Buford: Ej, a gdzie ten mój metaforowy ser! Echo Buforda: Ser, ser, ser, kangur, ser..! Buford: Ech, pewnie echo mi się zepsuło. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2